


like an angel when you call my name (or something like that)

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Couch Cuddles, Dreams, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Misaki has nightmares of being trapped. Maybe it's from being inside of the Michelle costume all the time.





	like an angel when you call my name (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> For [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt Challenge #213: _'Name.'_

In her dream, Misaki is trapped, and she can’t escape. She’s not sure if she’s underwater, or underground, or maybe she’s just trapped under her blankets again… to have this sort of self-awareness while asleep is a bit weird, but either way, she can’t get out of where she is.

Misaki struggles. Her hands claw at what keeps her back, and she grunts and moans with her efforts. Still, she can’t break through.

Misaki begins to drown. Or maybe it’s that dirt that begins to pile up in her mouth. Or those blankets finally start to smother her.

_“Misaki…”_

A voice begins to reach Misaki. Barely there, faint in the distance… and Misaki sees a light above her. Bright and warm and yellow in color. The weight on her chest lessens. Misaki’s squinted eyes open up as she stares up towards what calls to her.

Is it… an angel…?

_“Misaki…!”_

The voice gets a little louder. A little less angelic. Still, the scenery is so beautiful above her, like the shine of the sun, and she’s no longer being drowned, so…

Misaki’s shoulders begin to shake. Is she in a tremble, because she can’t fathom the beauty of what she sees? Or is it because…

“Mi! Sa! Ki!”

Misaki’s eyes open abruptly. She’s on the couch, sprawled out with her arms above her, and her legs tangled up with each other. Kokoro is practically on top of her, staring Misaki right in those sleepy eyes of her with a huge smile and her own eyes but a beam of sunshine.

“Misaki!” Kokoro repeats again. “You’re awake!”

Misaki groans. That dream…

“It must be from being stuck in Michelle all the time…” Misaki says in her groggy voice.

“Michelle?” Kokoro tilts her head. “What about Michelle?”

Misaki shakes her head, tussling her messy black hair, and despite herself, smiles. It’s a pained sort of smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Aha, it’s nothing…” Her voice trails off, and she begins to shift her body so that she’s sitting upward. With that motion, Kokoro plops into Misaki’s lap, intent on being there. Misaki doesn’t mind. “Thanks for waking me up, Kokoro.”

Kokoro wraps her arms around Misaki’s shoulders and leans forward so that their noses touch in a playful boop. “Mmhm! Well that’s because we have errands to run,” says Kokoro.

“You didn’t want to run them by yourself?”

“Nope! Because it’s funner with Misaki!” Kokoro cheers, and as Misaki peers up at Kokoro’s face from their close proximity, her cheeks blush a faint red color. Kokoro may not have been an angel exactly, but that smile of hers, and the way that she said Misaki’s name…

“Alright, alright,” Misaki sighs out helplessly. “Then let’s go ahead and get going in a sec. Let me just get ready.”

“Hooray! Errands with Misaki!” Kokoro cheers, and in doing so, she pushes all of her body weight onto Misaki, sending them both into the cushions of the couch. Misaki cries out with a, “Kokoro!” as she squirms underneath her.

… Maybe Misaki still couldn’t compare Kokoro to an angel. But she still made Misaki feel _something._


End file.
